Somewhere to Belong
by Saeta D
Summary: Traducción del fic de Pizza yum. Garp y Barba Blanca hacen un trato y Luffy, Ace y Sabo son enviados a vivir con los piratas Barba Blanca por seis meses. El trío y la tripulación, por igual, no saben cómo manejar la situación pero, eventualmente, se conocerán y los hermanos encontrarán un lugar al cual pertenecer.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Soy Maggie y les traigo la traducción de un fic que encontré hace poco. Me gustó tanto que decidí pedirle a la autora permiso para traducirlo y ¡aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Este es el primer fic que traduzco así que si hay algún error, no duden en decirme.

El link al fic en inglés se encuentra en mi perfil por si gustan checarlo. Y bueno, ni la historia, el mundo o los personajes me pertenecen; yo sólo traduzco.

¡Disfruten!

**Advertencia: Este es un Universo Alterno (AU) en el cual la línea del tiempo en que ocurrieron algunas cosas en el anime está cambiada. Aquí Luffy come la fruta del diablo después de cumplir seis años, conoce a Ace un mes más tarde y a Sabo, siete meses a partir de allí. El padre de Sabo se lo lleva un mes, sucede el incendio y Luffy tiene siete para cuando se desarrolla la historia.**

**Además de que ciertos hechos podrían ocurrir antes de lo que sucedieron en la serie. Habrá un poco de OOC ya que Ace y Sabo actuarán un poco más como niños que como lo hacen en One Piece, así que están advertidos.**

* * *

><p>Marco no podía creer su suerte al escudriñar a los tres mocosos que le miraban de igual forma. Su padre había hecho un trato con Garp, "El puño", y ahora él se encontraba, atrapado, haciendo de niñera de los tres chiquillos marines.<p>

Por seis meses.

Cuando el acuerdo para ayudar a Garp había sido establecido, su viejo los había llamado a él y al resto de los comandantes a su habitación para informarles sobre sus invitados y que, estos, serían responsabilidad de Marco.

Como si no tuviera suficientes responsabilidades.

Sin mencionar que uno de los enanos acababa de comentar su parecido con una piña. Thatch iba a pasárselo bomba durante el día.

-Mi nombre es Marco.

-Tu nombre es Marco – interrumpió el rubio, demasiado feliz para el gusto del pirata.

-¿Cómo Marco Polo? – Se burló el moreno más grande.

-¿Marco? –preguntó el más pequeño.

-¡Polo! – Vitorearon los dos mayores y los tres soltaron ruidosas carcajadas.

Marco comenzaba a sentir las jaquecas que esos tres le iban a causar.

-Sí. Mi nombre es gracioso y tengo la cabeza en forma de piña. ¿Podemos avanzar de allí?

-¿Avanzar a dónde, Cabeza de Piña? – el pequeño mocoso preguntó.

Marco podía sentir su ojo palpitar. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y recordarse a sí mismo que "No puedes lastimar a los enanos".

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – inquirió tratando de ser educado.

-Sabo.

-Ace.

-Soy Luffy. - El último exclamó felizmente lanzando los brazos al aire.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

-Como ya les dije, mi nombre es Marco. No Cabeza de Piña. – Hizo una pausa al ver al trío reír disimuladamente – Soy el Comandante de la Primera División de los piratas Barba Blanca y, recientemente, quien estará a cargo de ustedes.

-¿Por qué son los piratas Barba Blanca? – el que se había identificado como Ace, preguntó.

-Sí, tú no tienes una barba blanca – resolvió Luffy.

-Él no es el capitán, Lu – intervino el rubio. – Él es _sólo_ el comandante de la Primera División, al menos eso fue lo que dijo el vejestorio.

-Oh, - respondió el pequeño como si todas las preguntas del mundo hubieran sido contestadas. – Entonces ¿quién es el capitán, Cabeza de Piña?

Marco, realmente, quería golpear su cabeza contra algo pero sabía que hacerlo sólo haría reír a los mocosos. De todos modos su frente impactó contra la orilla del pequeño bote y como lo esperaba, ellos rieron.

-Me gustas, Cabeza de Piña.

-Ya te lo dije. Mi nombre es Marco. . – se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo y ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar ante las risas.

-Sabes, él va a seguir llamándote así. – declaró Ace con aire de suficiencia.

-A menos que sepas como hacerlo parar. – Aportó Sabo.

-¿A sí?

-Yup. Probablemente serás conocido, por el resto de tu vida, como Cabeza de Piña. – informó el moreno con seriedad.

-A menos…- el rubio habló de nuevo

-A menos…

-¡Piña, Piña, Piña! – Marco fulminó con la mirada al pequeño que cantaba mientras se mecía de atrás hacia delante, se picaba la nariz y, de repente, paró. –Tengo hambre, ¡DAME CARNE!

-Esta es tu oportunidad. – dijo Ace.

-Si tienes carne, dásela – le aconsejó Sabo.

Marco rodó los ojos decidiendo seguirles la corriente por el momento. No dañaría nadie. El pirata tomó su mochila, que estaba a su lado, y sacó tiras de carne seca para ofrecérselas al niño.

-¡Espera! – gritaron los mayores. Marco levantó una ceja.

-Tienes que decirle que deje de llamarte Cabeza de Piña – Sabo advirtió.

-Bien. Hey Luffy – el pequeño moreno lo miró con ojos grandes y brillantes. – Te daré esta carne si dejas de decirme Cabeza de Piña y me llamas Marco.

-¿Por qué debería llamarte Marco?

Algo estaba seriamente mal con ese chiquillo.

-Porque es mi nombre. – contesto lentamente.

-Oh, entonces ¿Me darás carne si te digo Marco?

-Sí.

-¡Está bien! – la carne seca fue arrebatada de sus manos.

-Gracias, Marco. – el niño dijo con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

-Si quieres que Luffy haga algo debes sobornarlo con comida. – informó Sabo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero alto sobre la cabeza.

-De preferencia carne, si tienes. – Agregó Ace ajustando su propio sombrero.

-Gracias por el consejo- respondió Marco, con cautela, observando detenidamente a esos dos.

Ya le había agarrado el modo al pequeño. Tonto y glotón. Justo lo que se podría esperar del nieto de Garp. Los otros dos parecían ser más duros pero, estando emparentados con Garp, no podía ser tan _difícil _tomarles la medida_._

* * *

><p>Thatch se apoyaba en la barandilla del Moby Dick observando al pequeño bote, que llevaba al Comandante de la Primera División y a los tres niños, llegar. Encontraba hilarante que uno de los piratas más fieros en Grand Line haya sido puesto como niñera de tres infantes y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo, agradecido de que haya sido él a quién su Padre eligió para vigilar a los mocosos.<p>

-De acuerdo, suban - escuchó a Marcó ordenar.

Treinta segundos después, una cabeza cubierta por un sombrero de paja apareció por la orilla - ¡Wow! – exclamó el pequeño.

-¡Apresúrate, Luffy! – Una voz gritó desde abajo.

-Lo siento – dijo Luffy trepando sobre la borda y cayendo de cara en la cubierta. Thatch estaba a punto de preguntar al niño si se encontraba bien, pero éste sólo rebotó y se movió antes de que otro muchacho, con sombrero cowboy naranja, saltara sobre el lugar exacto en el que el otro había estado segundos antes. - ¡Ace, mira! – el pequeño llamó al mayor. - ¡Es muy grande!

El aludido miraba a su alrededor tan maravillado como el otro, con la boca abierta en asombro.

-¡Este es el barco más grande que he visto! – un tercer mocoso, éste con sombrero alto, dijo. Los otros dos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo – y ahí estaba el primer comandante. Thatch sonrió a su amigo, quien ya parecía irritado con los niños.

-¡Oh vamos, Marco! ¡Acaban de llegar! Déjalos que miren.- dijo Thatch ignorando la mirada mortal que recibió a cambio.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. ¡No tengo tiempo para que ellos correteen por ahí!

-Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.

-Cállate.- Thatch levantó las manos en muestra de rendición. – Y ya que estás aquí me ayudarás a que se acomoden.

Huh.

Debió haberlo visto venir.

-De hecho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tengo que…

-Ni siquiera comiences.

Thatch dejó caer los hombros con resignación. Él de verdad no quería tener que pasar tiempo con los tres mocosos marines que, por alguna razón, estaban recibiendo tratamiento especial. Y definitivamente no estaba ansioso por las quejas que seguramente habría. Un barco pirata era muy diferente a uno de la Marina. Los mocosos no iban a conseguir todo lo que estaban acostumbrados y realmente no quería lidiar con lamentaciones.

-Bien.

-Tú eres realmente alto. – el Comandante de la Cuarta División miró hacia abajo, al chico con el sombrero de paja.

-Y tú realmente pequeño. – le respondió arrancándole una carcajada al niño.

-Soy Luffy. ¿Tú quién eres? – Luffy inclinó su cabeza adorablemente hacia un lado.

-Luffy, no lo molestes – el de el sombrero de copa intervino tomando al pequeño por el cuello de la camisa y jalándolo lejos de él. Hacia donde Marco se dirigía.

-Está bien. – declaró Thatch. En realidad no le _importaba_ tanto hablar con el niño. No todavía, al menos.

Aún no se quejaba.

Thatch siguió al grupo escuchando a Marco mientras decía: - Bienvenidos al Moby Dick. Están aquí porque nuestro padre, por alguna razón que está más allá de mi comprensión, decidió hacerle un favor a su abuelo. Mientras permanezcan aquí no esperen ningún trato especial. Todo el mundo está ocupado y ninguno tiene tiempo para entretenerlos. Se les dará una lista de tareas que tendrán que hacer todos los días y cualquier cosa extra que necesiten, la conseguirán por ustedes mismos.

Los miembros de la tripulación se detenían para observarlos pasar conforme avanzaban. El pirata no podía culparlos; no todos los días se veían tres niños a bordo del Moby Dick, aún más, acompañados por dos Comandantes. Thatch sonreía y saludaba al pasar. Cruzaron la cubierta hacia los camarotes. Se había decidido que sería lo mejor dar a los tres su propio cuarto dado que eran mucho más jóvenes que el resto de la tripulación.

Los tres mocosos corrían alrededor mirándolo todo, hablando animadamente entre ellos e ignorando, por completo, a los Comandantes hasta que Marco se detuvo y abrió una puerta revelando un pequeño cuarto con un diminuto y desvencijado escritorio, silla, armario y cama. Thatch hizo una mueca de dolor ante el escaso mobiliario. Habían intentado encontrar dos camas más pero esa era la única y nadie iba a tomarse la molestia de conseguir nuevos muebles para ellos considerando que sólo se quedarían seis meses, aún así, las frazadas y almohadas que hallaron deberían ser suficientes. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que habían crecido con un famoso marino como guardián -consintiéndolos hasta la muerte- los mocosos no iban a estar felices con lo que les estaban dando.

-Este es su cuarto – dijo Marco luciendo aburrido. – Y es todo lo que obtendrán así que no se molesten en quejarse. Compartirán todo lo que está aquí así que acostúmbrense.

El más pequeño no perdió tiempo y entró corriendo al camarote, tiró su bolsa en el camino y brincó en la cama seguido de cerca por el del sombrero naranja, quién lo derribó en el colchón.

-Está bien. – El último chico respondió – Estamos acostumbrados a compartir.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira Sabo, tenemos una cama! – el pequeño chilló felizmente brincando de nuevo. – No he dormido en una cama desde que viví en Fuchsia.

-No vamos a tener una por mucho tiempo si continúas brincando en ella. – Lo reprendió el del sombrero alto.

El niño cruzó las piernas en medio salto y aterrizó sentado a un lado del otro quien paseaba su mano por la colcha con una pizca de asombro. – Vaya, una cama. Nunca antes había dormido en una cama de verdad.

Thatch estaba perplejo.

Esa no era, definitivamente, la reacción que estaba esperando.

¿Qué significaba eso de que nunca había dormido en una cama?

-¡Entonces Ace tendrá la cama primero! – el más pequeño decidió.

-¡Buena idea, Luffy! – estuvo de acuerdo el rubio.

-No sean ridículos. Hay espacio suficiente para los tres.

Thatch miró a su amigo para descubrir que este estaba tan desconcertado como él. ¿No eran ellos los nietos de Garp "El puño"? ¿No deberían haber sido dotados con todo lo que alguna vez pudieron querer?

-¡Hey, mira Sabo! ¡Tienen un escritorio en el que puedes escribir! – exclamó Luffy.

El rubio sonrió y corrió para examinar la desvencijada mesa.

-Entonces- Thatch se aclaró la garganta - ¿Les gusta?

-Es increíble. – Dijo Luffy desde donde estaba, dentro del armario- ¡Es un millón de veces mejor que el país Dadan.

¿En dónde estaba el país Dadan?

Ace, sentado en la cama, lucía ,de alguna manera, sin sonreír como si fuera Navidad y su cumpleaños hubieran llegado el mismo día.

Thatch no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se abrió pasó en su cara. Los mocosos no eran lo que esperaba. La dicha que mostraban sólo por un simple cuarto, que estaba lleno con algunos de los peores muebles en el barco, los tenía brincando felices de un lado a otro. - ¿Qué, tu abuelo jamás les dio una cama?

-El abuelo nunca estaba en casa. – Luffy contestó un tanto triste.

-Yo no vivía con el viejo- Ace dijo claramente.

-El vejete loco no es mi abuelo. – Sabo informó luciendo un tanto asustado.

-¿No son hermanos?- cuestionó Marco.

-Yup- Los tres respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que él no…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Ace espetó. Thatch tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de tener escalofríos. Jamás había visto una mirada tan oscura provenir de un niño tan pequeño. – Somos hermanos y es todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de nosotros.

-Ace – el rubio reprendió delicadamente.

-Está bien. Son hermanos. Nadie estaba diciendo que no lo fueran. – Thatch aclaró con cautela.

-Por más interesante que esto sea – Marco interrumpió.- Tengo trabajo que hacer, los dejo para desempacar y acomodarse. Vendré a verlos más tarde. – y con eso, el rubio dejó la habitación.

-¡Hasta luego, Cabeza de Piña! – Luffy dijo moviendo la mano alegremente.

-Bwa ha ha ha ha- Thatch no pudo evitar la carcajada que soltó.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES MARCO!

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento, lo olvidé. – el niño gritó.

Para ese punto Thatch se doblaba sobre su estomago sin ni siquiera tratar y parar de reír. El niño había pasado menos de un día con el Comandante de la Primera División y ya lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Tenía la sospecha de que se iba a llevar muy bien con esos tres. No eran los mocosos malcriados que todo el mundo esperaba y podía decir que el pequeño iba a ser divertido.

-Hey señor alto.

Thatch, finalmente, fue capaz de tener control sobre su respiración y miró hacia abajo, al niño más joven, quién lo observo con curiosidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Thatch.

-¡Oh! ¡Gusto en conocerte! – El niño cerró los ojos y sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado grande para su cara, - Yo soy Luffy.

-Gusto en conocerte, Luffy – el pequeño soltó una risita, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Qué grosero de nuestra parte! No nos hemos presentado – el rubio, dijo – Yo soy Sabo. Es un placer conocerte.

-Soy Ace. – el último chico dijo, todavía, un poco molesto.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes. – Él dijo con una sonrisa – Escuché que van a estar con nosotros por una temporada.

-No tienes que ser amable con nosotros. – El hombre dirigió su atención a Ace – Sabemos que nadie nos quiere aquí. Diablos, nosotros no queremos estar aquí pero el vejete nos hizo venir.

-Ace- el rubio llamó su atención y canturreó:- Recuerda tus clases.

El chico le frunció el seño al otro.

-Lo que quiero decir es: gracias. Es agradable estar aquí. – el muchacho sonaba de todo menos feliz lo que causó que uno de ellos negara con la cabeza mientras el menor reía.

Pasaron unos minutos parpadeando entre sí sin saber muy bien qué decir. –Bueno, parece que tienen todo bajo control. Los veo por ahí. – Thatch dijo incómodo antes de caminar a la puerta, dejando a los tres mocosos solos.

* * *

><p>-No veo cuál es el problema – Ace gruñó mientras seguían a un muy molesto Marco. Habían sido dejados solos por horas para desempacar sus pocas pertenencias y, tras una hora y treinta minutos, Luffy había exclamado que estaba hambriento. Ace y Sabo concordaron con él al instante e hicieron cañas de pescar improvisadas de sus tuberías de plomo y cuerda para atrapar un almuerzo tardío.<p>

Habían encendido un fuego y el pescado había comenzado a cocinarse cuando Marco había irrumpido demandado saber en qué estaban pensando. No le había gustado la simple explicación de Luffy de: - haciendo de comer.

No era como si no hubiesen tomado precauciones. Se habían asegurado de que el fuego no se esparciera al revisar que la cubierta estuviera húmeda e incapaz para incendiarse.

-Él dijo que debíamos ver por nosotros mismos. – Sabo masculló.

-Tengo hambre. – se quejó Luffy.

Marco no les había dejado terminar cocinar el pescado y ordenado que lo siguieran diciendo que el capitán quería verlos. Mientras cruzaban la cubierta se mantuvo murmurando acerca de estúpidos mocosos iniciando fuego en el barco.

Cuando llegaron al frente del barco vieron un gran hombre sentado en una silla y bebiendo algo.

-¡Wow! ¡Él es enorme!- Luffy exclamó con los ojos tan grandes como platos.

-¡No me digas! – exclamó Sabo con la misma expresión.

Y todo lo que Ace podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza.

-Ese sería nuestro capitán.- les dijo Marco sonriendo. Era la primera vez que Ace veía otra emoción, que no fuera frustración o aburrimiento, en su rostro. – Él es el pirata más poderoso que ha cruzado el Grand Line.

-Pensé que ese había sido Gold Roger. – Luffy comentó. Ace rechinó los dientes y golpeo a Luffy en la cabeza. - ¡Ouch!

-¡Cállate! – ordenó el mayor. Él, realmente, no quería oír hablar de ese hombre, nunca.

-¡Eso me dolió, Ace!

-¡No, no te dolió! Deja de ser un bebé llorón

-¡No soy un bebé llorón! ¡Eso dolió!

-¿Cómo?

-Cállense los dos. – Sabo masculló dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a Ace para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. – ¡Estamos a punto de conocer a un _capitán pirata_ y ustedes no pueden guardar silencio!

Ambos voltearon hacia su hermano y asintieron en acuerdo guardando silencio inmediatamente. Ace estaba un poco preocupado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido con Bluejam, ¿podrían confiar en Barba Blanca?

Bien. La respuesta a esa pregunta era no. Las únicas personas en las que Ace sabía, sin duda alguna, podía confiar estaban paradas junto a él. El moreno dio un, no tan sutil, paso junto a Luffy y miró significativamente a Sabo mientras este se aseguraba de estar parado al otro lado del niño del sombrero de paja.

Marco los guió frente al hombre gigante que estaba bebiendo de una botella de sake. Barba Blanca ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Marco habló: -¡Hey, padre! Aquí están los mocosos que querías ver. Estos son Ace, Luffy y Sabo. Mocosos, este es el capitán Barba Blanca.

Luffy dio un paso e inspeccionó al gran hombre. – Me gusta tu bigote. – dijo antes de preguntar: - pero ¿Por qué te llaman Barba Blanca si no tienes barba?

El hombre gigante bajo su botella lentamente y fijo su mirada en el más pequeño de los niños.

Ace entró en pánico. Realmente, ellos deberían haber estado esperando algo como eso. Era Luffy después de todo pero, ¿de verdad tenía que atraer la atención del hombre más fuerte del mundo? Dos manos salieron disparadas y jalaron a Luffy para colocarlo detrás de sus dos hermanos. La atención del hombre cayó sobre ellos.

-¡Guara ra ra ra ra! – Ace y Sabo intercambiaron miradas. ¿Se estaba riendo? Los muchachos se relajaron un poco al ver que el hombre seguía riendo- ¡Vaya mocoso insolente! Entonces, ustedes son los nietos de Garp. Bienvenidos a mi barco.

Sabo dio un paso delante y se inclinó respetuosamente. Ace, recordando sus lecciones con Makino, también se inclinó y, al unísono, hablaron: - Gracias por tenernos aquí.

Ace no estaba sorprendido de ver a Luffy imitarles e inclinarse también. Él siempre estaba copiándolos y, por una vez, Ace no tenía problema alguno con Luffy haciendo exactamente lo que él.

-Ustedes estarán aquí por los próximos seis meses. Durante ese tiempo deben escuchar a Marco.

-Eso significa no prender fuego en la cubierta. – el otro hombre informó.

-Tú nos dijiste que debíamos hacernos cargo de nosotros mismos. Sólo estábamos preparando el almuerzo. – Discutió Ace.

El viejo parecía encontrar aquello divertido y rió profundamente.

-Bueno, podrían comer en el comedor como la gente civilizada. – Marco replicó.

Ace estaba confundido. Ellos tenían que hacerse cargo de sí mismos pero ¿podían comer en el comedor? ¿Cómo funcionaba eso?

-¿Por qué esas miradas? Si ustedes quieren algo tendrán que conseguirlo pero no vamos a darles de comer en la boca. – el hombre rubio parecía frustrado mientras el viejo capitán seguía riendo.

Ace miró a Sabo quien sólo sonrió. Se volvió a Luffy quién parecía tan confundido como él.

-Tendrán que disculpar a mis hermanos. Ellos han conseguido su comida por un buen tiempo y no saben que en algunas situaciones es costumbre que los adultos ayuden a comer a los niños a su cuidado.- Sabo puntualizó.

-No soy un niño, puedo comer solo. – Dijo Ace cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho molesto de que alguien hubiera dicho lo contrario.

-Entonces háganlo. – el hombre gigantesco, dijo. Marco estaba punto de protestar pero fue interrumpido. – Un pequeño fuego no va a herir a nadie y parece que son capaces de manejarlo. Sólo recuerden que la galera está abierta para ustedes si lo necesitan.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Sabo con una sonrisa – Apreciamos su hospitalidad.

Barba Blanca sólo sonrió y continuó bebiendo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?<p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estaré actualizando cada domingo así que si fue de su agrado aquí estaré la siguiente semana. Recuerden que si hay algún error en la traducción, sus comentarios son bienvenidos; me ayudaría mucho a mejorar.

El link de la historia en inglés estará en mi perfil.

¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Tarde! Lo sé y lo siento pero ¡HEY! Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta maravillosa historia. Una vez más los créditos van para Pizza Yum, autora original del fic, y One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Oda sensei. **

**:D**

Desayuno con Thatch y la tripulación

Ace se acurrucó en las cobijas. Había ido a la cama solo, a pesar de haber suficiente espacio para los tres, pues Sabo y Luffy (Sabo tuvo que recordar al pequeño que había sido su idea) insistieron en que durmiera en ella, al menos durante una semana.

Apenas podía creer que estuvieran en el mismo barco que Barba Blanca. El hombre más fuerte del mundo. Él, que era considerado uno de los más grandes piratas en la historia, y ellos en el mismo lugar. Lo que lo hacía incluso mejor era que Ace, Sabo y Luffy navegaban juntos. Se trataba de un sueño hecho realidad. Uno que no pensó podría realizarse. Sabo y Luffy tenían sus propios sueños y no los abandonarían, lo cual estaba bien porque él tampoco lo haría con el suyo. Así que se disponía a disfrutar de ello mientra s durara.

Aunque se encontraran rodeados de enemigos potenciales.

El vejete se había asegurado de que supieran que los piratas no eran de confianza.

No que necesitará que lo convencieran después de que pasó con Bluejam.

Habían sido dos semanas interesantes.

Los dejaban solos la mayor parte del tiempo y los únicos que parecían molestarse en vigilarles eran el estúpido Cabeza de Piña y el sujeto llamado Thatch. Marco los visitaba, al menos, una vez al día para: "asegurarse que los mocosos siguen con vida". Thatch parecía realmente interesado en lo que planeaban –incluso se ofreció a darles algunas especias de la cocina para preparar el pescado que atrapaban a diario-. El resto de la tripulación sólo les miraba descaradamente al pasar.

Después de todo no estaba mal.

Era sólo un poco aburrido no poder ir de caza o correr a través del bosque para ejercitarse. Sus entrenamientos habían sufrido desde que partieron con Garp al Grand Line. Él y Sabo eran capaces de entrenar a plena luz del día; algunos de la tripulación, incluso, se detenían a observar y alentarlos en ocasiones. Luffy, por su parte, gimoteaba ante el hecho de no tener permitido practicar, lo cual era necesario hasta que Sabo encontrara una forma en la que pudiera hacerlo sin que nadie lo viera.

No querían que alguien descubriera las habilidades de Luffy. Garp se había hecho cargo de machacar, físicamente, en sus cabezas que nadie podía saber sobre sus poderes. El vejete no ahorró saliva en relatar lo que podría pasarle a su hermano menor si alguien averiguaba que estaba hecho de goma, desde asesinato hasta esclavitud y muchas otras cosas poco agradables en las cuales, Garp, no escatimo detalle para hacerles entender.

Luffy, por supuesto, no entendió una palabra de lo dicho.

Así que Ace y Sabo habían tomado el hábito de recordarle a Luffy que no podía estirarse en público, de lo contrario, resultaría herido y sus hermanos estarían molestos con él. Eso no detuvo su deseo de entrenar y desarrollar sus habilidades. Y Ace se daba cuenta de que Luffy se estaba frustrando pero era mejor mantenerlo así, seguro e infeliz hoy, y hacerlo más fuerte después.

Se sentó refunfuñando. De verdad no quería levantarse pero sabía que en media hora Luffy estaría despierto y hambriento. Entre más se tardaran en conseguir comida, más irritado se pondría y, eventualmente, Luffy terminaría estampado en una pared o con Sabo saltando tras él para rescatarlo del océano. Hoy, Ace quería evitar eso. Se levantó, estiró y tomó su pipa y la cuerda que hacían de caña de pescar.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de comer pescado pero ¿Qué más podían hacer? No había nada más. Y, claro, Marco les había comentado que fueran a la Galera si estaban hambrientos pero Ace no quería depender de nadie para nada. Bostezo mientras se sentaba en la barandilla y esperó a que el desayuno picara.

-No vas a atrapar nada- una voz le informó. Miró alrededor para ver a Thatch recargado en un muro.

-¿Tú qué sabes? – rodó los ojos y volvió su atención al océano.

-No mucho.- El hombre se encogió de hombros. – Pero escuché a algunos navegantes hablando sobre algún tipo de fenómeno raro y que no habría ningún pez en el área y blah, blah, blah…

-¿E…estás seguro?

-Yup

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El hombre sólo se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

¿Qué iban a hacer? Luffy y Sabo despertarían pronto y no parecía que fuera a haber comida en un futuro cercano.

-No hay necesidad de esa mirada triste. No es como si fueran a morir de hambre.

-Podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos. – Ace respondió bruscamente – Lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria.

Thatch guardo silencio por un momento sentándose a un lado del moreno.

-Nadie dice que no puedes cuidarte solo. Pero tiene que ser listo. Comer pescado todo el tiempo no es saludable. Necesitas una dieta balanceada.

-Estaremos bien. Son sólo unos meses. Sobreviviremos.

-¿Sabes que hay más cosas que sólo sobrevivir, verdad?

Ace se volvió para mirarlo, la confusión escrita en su rostro. – Estamos vivos, ¿qué más hay?

El chico observó mientras el hombre a su lado sonreía. - ¿Has escuchado hablar de una cosa llamada _diversión_?

Ace lo fulminó con la mirada. – Por supuesto que sí. Me divierto todo el tiempo. – Se había divertido mucho cuando él y sus hermanos vivían en la casa del árbol fingiendo ser capitanes de un barco pirata, navegando por el océano y disfrutando de su libertad.

-¿En serio? Podrías haberme tomado el pelo.

-No sabes nada sobre mí.

Hubo otro momento de silencio antes de que el hombre soltara una risita.- Tienes razón. Entonces ¿Por qué no somos amigos, tú y yo? Vamos a estar en este barco durante un tiempo después de todo.

Ace no pudo más que escudriñar al alto pirata por un instante antes de volver su atención al océano y enrollar lentamente la cuerda alrededor de la pipa. Tener un amigo sería agradable. Thatch era amable con él. Pero si supiera quién era Ace en realidad, lo odiaría como todos los demás; lo insultaría y diría que nunca debió haber nacido, que no merecía vivir. Como todos los demás.

Todos los demás menos Sabo y Luffy.

Thatch le daría la espalda en un santiamén si supiera que la sangre de un demonio corría por sus venas. Después de todo Barba Blanca y Roger fueron enemigos en su tiempo, ¿por qué no iban a quererlo muerto todos en la tripulación?

-¡Vamos, no es tan complicado! Podemos ser amigos. Es fácil. Te mostraré a ti y a tus hermanos la Galera, comeremos juntos y después planearemos como hacer el día de Marco más…interesante.

Ace no respondió.

-Será divertido. No tendrás que pasar todo el día intentando atrapar algo y después cocinándolo – Thatch se detuvo. – La comida es buena.- ofreció sin convicción.

-¿Ace?

El niño se giró para ver a su rubio hermano enviarle una mirada inquisitiva y preguntarle, sin palabras, si se encontraba bien.

-Buenos días – saludo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? Normalmente soy yo quién despierta primero.

Sabo se sentó en la barandilla, junto a Ace, atando la soga alrededor de su propia pipa.

-No quería escuchar a Luffy quejarse así que pensé en tratar de conseguir el desayuno antes de que despertara pero él – Ace señaló al hombre sentado al otro lado. – dice que hoy no habrán peces para pescar en el área.

El rubio analizó la situación sin pronunciar palabra. – Bueno, supongo que tendremos que pasar hambre hoy. Luffy va a estar decepcionado… – después de unos segundos, añadió:- e irritante.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes, niños?! – el pirata exclamó. – Nosotros. No. _Yo personalmente_ no dejaré que pasen hambre. Y si es así será porque no hay más comida en este barco. Ahora, en cuanto el pequeño travieso esté de pie, vamos a ir la Galera a conseguir comida.

-No necesitamos de su caridad. – Contesto Saco con frialdad. Ace sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba depender de nadie tanto o más que a él.

-Evitar que mueran de hambre no es caridad - dijo Thatch- es decencia humana. Algo que, tengo la impresión, ninguno de ustedes ha visto.

Los dos muchachos le observaron resentidos.

-Mírenme así todo lo que quieran, una vez que Luffy esté despierto van a comer con nosotros o lidiar con él durante todo el día.

Ace compartió una mirada con su hermano antes de suspirar resignado y gritar: - ¡Luffy, es hora de comer!

El pequeño estaba fuera de la cama y entre los dos mayores en menos de diez segundos.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido. – comentó Thatch observando el camarote por el que había salido el niño.

-Comida. - éste demando.

-Bien, los peces no están picando así que vamos a comer en la Galera. – dijo Ace saltando de la barandilla junto a Luffy.

-¡Comida! – exclamó animado lanzando sus brazos al cielo.

Ace rodó los ojos mientras él y Sabo escondían las pipas en su cuarto para, después, seguir a Thatch a través de la cubierta.

Al llegaron se encontraron con un largo compartimiento lleno de mesas largas. Hombres ya se reunían alrededor de ellas hablando y riendo al tiempo que llenaban sus bocas con el festín.

Ace observó la escena, confundido. No había peleas por el desayuno. Todos sólo comían lo que estaba frente a sí y parecían satisfechos con ello. Pero ¿De dónde provenían los alimentos?, ¿cuánto quedaba?, ¿habían peleado ya por ellos y los ganadores disfrutaban del premio?, ¿tendrían que luchar por el derecho a comer como lo habían hecho con Dadan?

-Por aquí, niños. – Thatch los llamó tomando cuatro platos y dando uno a cada quien – Ahora, no sé como estén acostumbrados pero en la Galera hay que formarse, ofreces tu plato cuando algo se ve bien y alguno de los cocineros les servirá. Podrán elegir cuatro cosas diferentes, es mucha comida así que no traten de tomar más de lo que puedan digerir. No se desperdicia nada en este barco.

Ace y Sabo se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros y formarse para llenar sus bandejas. Comida era comida. Comerían lo que pudieran conseguir y serían felices por ello.

-¿Sólo puedo comer cuatro cosas? – cuestionó Luffy luciendo preocupado.

-Correcto. – Thatch respondió. – No te preocupes, debería ser más que suficiente para ti.

-¡Pero _todo_ se ve tan bien!

-No te quejes, Luffy. – Sabo reprendió. – Ellos están siendo muy amables al alimentarnos. Deberías tomar lo que te ofrecen y ser agradecido.

Ace asintió de acuerdo y tomó su plato de uno de los cocineros – éste contenía una gran ración de huevo, un par de panqueques, un plátano y algunas tortas de papa*- . Se lamió los labios. Sólo había comido panqueques y tortas de papa una vez gracias a Makino y, de verdad, quería volver a hacerlo. – Gracias. – dijo con una pequeña inclinación, recordando sus lecciones.

El cocinero parpadeó y sonrió. –De nada.

Un encuentro similar ocurrió entre Sabo y otro chef.

-¿Puedo comer sólo carne? – Ace escuchó a Luffy preguntar y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-No. Necesitas algo más que carne. – Sabo respondió antes de informarle qué era lo que debía elegir y el cocinero sirvió obedientemente. - Gracias.- Luffy dijo con su famosa sonrisa al tiempo que agarrar su plato.

Thatch eligió su propia comida antes de encaminarse a una mesa casi vacía.

-Marco. – saludó el pirata al deslizarse en la banca, junto al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?- el Comandante de la Primera División, preguntó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

-¿No?

-Bueno, ya no. – Hizo un mohín.

Ace colocó su desayuno en la mesa antes de subir a la banca contraria a Thatch. Le quitó el plato a Luffy de las manos y lo puso frente a su hermano pequeño antes que éste tuviera la oportunidad de derramarlo.

Marco les observó parpadeando. -¿Hoy no hay pescado? – cuestionó.

-No. – respondió Ace amargamente.

-Qué mal. – Comentó éste con demasiado sarcasmo para el gusto de Ace, estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido.

-Hola, Cabeza de Piña- Luffy saludo en voz _alta_ causando que todos alrededor rompieran en carcajadas.

-Mi nombre es Marco. – suspiró el susodicho.

-¡Ah, sí!

-¿Alguna vez lo recordarás?

-¿Recordar qué? – preguntó Luffy inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Tomaré eso como un no. – se lamentó antes de dirigir su atención a Ace y Sabo. – entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo durante la semana?

-¿Por qué preguntas? Nos ves todos los días. - Ace dijo mordiendo una torta de papa.

-Sólo trato de entablar conversación, a diferencia de tus hermanos.

Ace les miró y vio a Luffy demasiado ocupado en inhalar comida para hablar, probablemente temeroso a que alguien pudiera arrebatársela. Si era sincero alguien bien podría intentarlo. Sabo, por su parte, no ponía atención a la conversación, veía a otro lado mientras llevaba alimentos a su boca distraídamente.

Ace sonrió con malicia. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Poco a poco, acercó su tenedor al plato del rubio y lo clavó en una salchicha para comerla precipitadamente.

-¿No has tenido suficiente?

Ace maldijo a Marco por lo bajo mientras la cabeza de Sabo giró para verlo.

-¿Qué tomaste?

Ace respondió zampándose sus panqueques sabiendo bien que eso era lo que su hermano trataría de obtener primero. –Te comiste mi salchicha. – Sabo acusó antes de embestirle y tirarlo al suelo.

Ace golpeó a su hermano en la quijada, éste le pateo el estómago y, antes de que pudiera morder a Sabo como planeaba, fueron separados, él, de atrás de la playera; Sabo, del cuello de su capa, y alejados el uno del otro.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Marcó cuestionó lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Ace robó mi comida. - Sabo explicó.

-No estabas alerta lo que significa que tu comida estaba libre para alguien más. Conoces las reglas. – Ace le sacó la lengua al otro niño.

-No roben comida. – Marco recalcó sacudiendo ligeramente a Ace.

-¡Oi, Luffy, para! – Sabo gritó enojado.

La cabeza del moreno se volvió a su hermano menor quien ya había devorado la mitad de la comida ambos.

Luffy les sacó la lengua antes de tomar la manzana del rubio y darle una gran mordida.

-¡Tú!

Sabo levantó los brazos deslizándose fuera del abrigo y se lanzó sobre el pequeño. Ace usó sus pies empujándose para librarse del agarre del pirata, unirse a su hermano y darle una paliza a Luffy.

Ninguno de los muchachos se dio cuenta de las miradas conmocionadas en las caras de los piratas mientras observaban la pelea. Finalmente Marco tuvo suficiente; agarró a Ace y Sabo e inmovilizó a Luffy, en el piso, con el pie.

-¡FUERON CRIADOS POR LOBOS! - Bramó. Los tres hermanos le observaron confundidos. – Hay comida suficiente para todos. No tienen que robarse entre ustedes. – dejó a Ace y Sabo de nuevo en la banca y quitó el pie de encima de Luffy. – Ahora que Luffy ha comido la mitad de su comida estoy seguro que está lleno. Pueden terminar la suya.

-¡NO! - Luffy rodeó su comida con los brazos inmediatamente y jaló su plato para tragar su contenido, de una vez.

-¡No comas así, te vas a ahogar! –gritó Thatch.

-No, no lo hará.- Dijo Ace tomando lo que restaba de su desayuno. Luffy había ganado la comida justamente y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sin embargo, notó una pequeña mano acercarse. Agarró el tenedor y lo clavó en la mesa mirando amenazadoramente a Luffy. – **MI** comida. – dijo firmemente. Luffy retrocedió y saltó sobre la mesa dándole la espalda para proteger su desayuno.

-Baja de la mesa. – Reprendió Marco.

El niño de siete años hizo un puchero antes de obedecer y sentarse en la banca de nuevo. Ace se aseguró de que su brazo se encontrara entre su comida y su hermano.

-¿Dónde mete todo eso? – Escuchó a Thatch preguntar mientras observaba como Luffy tragaba bocado tras bocado. – Ha comido lo suficiente para un hombre adulto y no para.

-Más despacio, Lu. – Sabo dijo mirando a Ace. – Estás asustando a la gente.

Luffy miró a su alrededor antes de disminuir la velocidad.

-Bien, ahora que están comiendo como la gente civilizada, ¿podrían explicarme qué fue todo eso¿ - Marco cuestionó. Thatch seguía observando a Luffy con una mezcla de admiración y aversión.

-Es hora del desayuno. - dijo Ace certero de que eso lo explicaría todo antes de volverse a Sabo. - ¿Qué estabas viendo, de todos modos?

La cabeza del rubio giró de nuevo para escanear la Galera antes de volver a los piratas sentados frente a él.

-¿Ese es un hombre-pez de verdad? – Thatch y Marco, ambos, se tensaron y analizaron al muchacho.

-Sí. – Contestó Thatch lentamente, casi a la defensiva.

-No pensé que realmente existieran. Ni siquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de ver uno. – Sabo dijo viendo la mesa en donde el hombre tiburón estaba sentado hablando con otros piratas.

-Su nombre es Namur. – Marco comentó con una mirada cautelosa.

-¿Creen que quiera hablar conmigo? – Sabo preguntó. Era difícil para alguien que no lo conociera notar lo emocionado que estaba. – Leí sobre ellos en varios libros en los que decía que sólo eran animales con cerebros de pez. Me encantaría llegar a conocer a alguno para averiguar cómo son en realidad.

-¿Cómo son en realidad? – Thatch cuestionó interesando.

-Bueno, si hay una cosa que aprendí en mi vida es que no puedes creer todo lo que lees en los libros, especialmente los que han sido escritos por nobles prejuiciosos, o lo que enseñan. Creo que si está en este barco entonces no hay forma de que lo que leí acerca de ellos sea cierto.

Marco y Thatch se relajaron y sonrieron. – Estoy seguro que no le molestaría conocerte. – dijo el segundo.

Sabo parecía extasiado ante la idea de hablar con Namur.

-Nah, Sabo ¿Qué es un hombre-pez?

-Te lo explicaré después, Lu.

-¡Okay!

-Comandante Marco, Comandante Thatch, buenos días. – Una voz grave saludó y otro hombre se unió a la mesa.

-Buenos días Teach – Marco saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, estos son nuestros invitados. – Teach les sonrió.

Luffy no saltó a presentarse como Ace habría esperado. En su lugar se acercó más a él, tan cerca como pudo. Normalmente Ace lo habría apartado pero notó que el niño temblaba ligeramente y había dejado de comer cuando todavía había comida en su plato. Eso no era usual en su hermano pequeño, en absoluto.

-Lu, ¿estás bien? – cuestionó de modo que nadie más lo escuchara.

Ace vio como su hermano miraba entre él y el gran pirata a su lado y asintió ligeramente, nervioso. El niño estaba a punto de alejarse de su hermano pero, en su lugar, Ace acercó el plato de Luffy para colocarlo frente al pequeño. – Termina de comer, no queremos desperdiciar comida.

Luffy tomó su tenedor y engulló lentamente. Sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando a Teach, quien sólo sonreía en su dirección. Ace hizo una nota mental de preguntar a Luffy de qué se trataba todo ello mientras robaba pedazos de tocino del plato del niño. Sorprendido de que Luffy sólo le observara hacerlo.

Había algo definitivamente mal con él.

Ace y Sabo continuaron hablando con Thatch y Marco hasta terminar su comida. Thatch pregunto a Ace si le gustaría hacer una broma a uno de los Comandantes. Ace jamás le había jugado una broma a alguien antes así que aprovechó la oportunidad, los pensamientos sobre el extraño comportamiento de Luffy, olvidados.

No fue hasta más tarde, por la noche, cuando se preparaban para dormir que Ace recordó el incidente. Sabo estaba sentado en el escritorio escribiendo su diario y Luffy agrupaba las mantas en el suelo para formar un pequeño nido. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero Luffy había estado actuando de forma extraña todo el día. Se había mantenido cerca de él o Sabo y había sido menos hablador que de costumbre.

-Hey, Luffy.

Su hermano lo miró inclinando su cabeza inquisitivamente. - ¿Qué pasó en el desayuno?

Sabo dejó de escribir para mirar al pequeño.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando ese sujeto, Teach, se sentó a tu lado comenzaste a actuar raro. – dijo Ace.

Luffy arrugó el gesto como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente. -¿hablas del hombre de barba?

-Sí, él. – confirmó Sabo.

Luffy tembló.

-No me cae bien.

Sabo y Ace compartieron miradas sorprendidas. Luffy sólo había dicho que no le gustaban los bandidos y, después de lo que pasó antes de conocerse, no podían culparlo. Pero apenas conocía a Teach y ya decía que no le agradaba. No era usual. A Luffy le caía bien todo el mundo. Luffy les había tomado cariño a ellos incluso cuando dijeron que lo matarían.

En lugar de contestar, Ace tomo las cobijas y la almohada de Luffy lanzándolas a la cama. El pequeño captó la indirecta y subió al colchón sonriendo cuando Ace se acostó junto a él. Su sonrisa se incrementó al unírseles Sabo. Estaban un poco apretados pero no importaba, a Ace no le molestaba compartir con sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué no te agrada? – la pregunta queda de Ace se hizo paso estando ya acomodados, con Luffy en el medio.

Luffy arrugó el gesto, como si buscara las palabras correctas. Finalmente dijo: – Se siente raro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sabo.

-No sé. Él sólo…se siente raro.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**No sé si alguien sigue leyendo esto pero bueno, seguiré traduciendo porque hice un compromiso conmigo misma; sin embargo sería genial escuchar qué piensan acerca de la historia. **

**¡Así que les dejo el siguiente capítulo recordándoles que ni el fic ni el mundo de ONE PIECE me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco!**

Sabo y Namur

-¡Hey, Namur! ¿Cómo te va? – el hombre pez levantó la mirada para ver a Thatch y Marco parados frente a sí, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – cuestionó automáticamente. La única vez en que Thatch lucía tan inocente era cuando quería algo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos algo? – Thatch reclamó un tanto ofendido. - ¿Está mal que queramos hablar con nuestro hermano, al cual amamos profundamente?

Namur dirigió su atención a Marco.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Vinimos a ver si no te importaría charlar con uno de los mocosos a bordo. Hace unos días dijo que quería conocerte. – Le informó el pirata.

-Quieren que los cuide.

-No es eso. – aclaró Thatch.

-Ellos pueden hacerlo por sí mismos la mayor parte del tiempo. – Dijo Marco – En realidad esperaba que fueran más trabajo de lo que han sido.

-¿Por qué no les creo?

-Porque eres una persona desconfiada – respondió Thatch pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro comandante. – pero deberías tener más fe en nosotros. No queremos engañarte o algo así, el chico sólo quiere hablar contigo.

Lo cual era inusual. No había muchos humanos que quisieran hablar con él. La mayoría temía que pudiera contágiales algo. Y normalmente, sus hermanos se asegurarían de que no tuviera que lidiar con la estupidez humana; sin embargo, ahora estaban allí diciéndole que debería ir a hablar con uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó

-Dice que ha leído acerca de los hombres-pez y no cree una palabra de ello. – Thatch contestó.

-Él quiere saber cómo son en realidad y preguntó si estarías dispuesto a platicar con él por un rato. – añadió Marco.

-Pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad para que el niño sepa la verdad en lugar creer cualquiera que sea la jodida versión que están enseñando en estos días. – Thatch finalizó.

Namur les observó inseguro en qué decir hasta que se decidió: - No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-No quiero pasar tiempo con los mocosos marines.

-¡oh vamos! ¡No son tan malos!

-Además, sólo te pedimos que tengas una pequeña plática con uno de ellos – dijo Marco.

-¿Por qué insisten tanto en que haga esto?

Thatch y Marco compartieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

-Él lucía tan… emocionado – respondió el Comandante rubio.

-Y yo estoy tratando de enseñar a los dos mayores a divertirse así que puede que esto ayude.

Namur observó al Comandante de la cuarta división con confusión.

-¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio? – cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sus hermanos sonrieron.

-El conocimiento de que hiciste a un niño feliz.

-Nope, quiero algo mejor.

-Te compraré Sake en el siguiente pueblo en el que hagamos parada. – ofreció el pelirrojo.

-¿Del bueno?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Namur aceptó hablar con el mocoso jamás creyó que fuera en ese mismo instante. En cuanto estuvo de acuerdo, los comandantes lo habían arrastrado a través de la cubierta hacía el camarote de los niños para encontrarlos recargados en la barandilla mirando al océano.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Thatch.

-Viendo el agua – contestó el más pequeño.

-¿Por qué? – Marcó inquirió.

-¿Por qué no? – el del sombrero cowboy naranja se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada mejor qué hacer. – comentó el último.

-Bueno, en eso tienen razón.

-¡Hey, Sabo! – Thatch llamó la atención del pequeño rubio. – Hay alguien a quién quiero que conozcas.

-¿En serio? – el rubio apartó la mirada del agua, interesado. Sonrió cuando vio a Namur, lo que sorprendió al hombre-pez pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de reacción al conocer a un humano por primera vez.

-Él es Namur. – le presentó Marco.

Para entonces habían atraído la atención de los otros dos.

-¡Parece un tiburón! – exclamó el del sombrero de paja.

-Hola.- saludó incómodo e inseguro de lo que esperaban de él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sabo. – se presentó el rubio. – Y ellos son mis hermanos: Ace y Luffy. – Los otros dos saludaron con la mano.

-Me dijeron que uno de ustedes quería hablar conmigo.

-Ese soy yo. Siempre he querido conocer a un hombre-pez desde que leí sobre ustedes en uno de mis libros. ¿Es verdad que hay una isla en el fondo del océano donde todos ustedes viven?

-Sí. En realidad también es un centro turístico popular para piratas que van al Nuevo Mundo.

-Hey Luffy, Ace ¿Quieren jugar a algo? – preguntó Thatch, llamando la atención de los niños.

-No, gracias. Probablemente deberíamos tratar de pescar algo para la cena. – Ace dijo.

-¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego? ¡Quiero jugar!

-Tranquilo, Lu. Deja que hablé. – el moreno mayor suspiró.

-¿A qué quieres jugar? – Thatch preguntó llevándose a los dos y muy a pesar de las quejas de Ace

-Bueno, yo tengo trabajo que hacer. – Marco dijo volviéndose a su camarote dejando al hombre-pez y al rubio, solos.

-Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Dos horas más tarde Namur estaba agradecido de que sus hermanos lo hubieran convencido de hablar con el niño. El muchacho era perspicaz, apasionado, de mente abierta y una de las personas más inteligentes con las cuales hubiera conversado.

-Sabes bastante de navegación para alguien de tu edad. – Comentó. Por alguna razón habían llegado a ese tema y el chico sabía más de él que muchos en la tripulación.

-Bueno sí. Si quiero ser pirata cuando cumpla diecisiete, entonces debo saber de Navegación.

-Tú, uno de los nietos de Garp "El puño", ¿quiere ser pirata? – la idea era hilarante.

-Yup. El viejo no lo aprueba pero fue lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que si vivíamos con bandidos querríamos ser marines.

¿Vivían con bandidos para después hacerlo con piratas?, y aún así su abuelo quería que fueran marines. ¿En que estaba pensando Garp?

-¿Cómo es que eso tiene sentido?

El rubio rió.

-No puedo decirte cuánto tiempo he tratado de entenderlo.

-Tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué quieres ser pirata?

-¿Por qué quisiste serlo tú?

Namur ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello. Había querido ser pirata porque era un desadaptado en todas partes a las que fuera. Con su Padre y el resto de la tripulación era aceptado por quién era por primera vez. Tal vez las razones de Sabo eran similares a las suyas.

-Queremos ser libres.

El pirata observó al niño, sorprendido de ver semejante cantidad de dolor y anhelo en sus ojos. Ese mocoso había pasado por cosas terribles y sabía lo que era ser prisionero. De cualquier forma literal o figurativamente, Namur no estaba seguro de querer saber al respecto. El chico era demasiado pequeño para haber pasado por tanta pena.

-¿Y ser pirata te hará libre?

-¡Claro! Ser pirata significa que no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie. Puedes vivir de la forma que quieras, hacer lo que quieras en donde quieras. Ser pirata es ser libre.

Namur sonrió.

-Entonces, si Garp no quiere que sean piratas, ¿por qué los dejó en uno de los barcos piratas más famosos de la historia?

-Si te soy sincero, desearía saberlo. Él sólo apareció un día diciendo que nos marchábamos. Antes de saber qué estaba pasando estábamos a bordo de un barco de la marina y semanas después, aquí. Me sorprende que nos haya dejado con ustedes pero seguro tiene alguna estúpida razón que sólo él entiende.

-Seguro que lo averiguarán eventualmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy le frunció el ceño mirando el muro. Se había divertido esa mañana despertando a Ace y Sabo al brincar sobre ellos. Le habían gritado después de ello pero sus caras al despertar habían valido la pena. Después se habían vestido e ido a la galera por comida, cosa que estaban haciendo más y más. Sabo pudo convencer a los cocineros de darles una ración más de tocino y se sentaron para comenzar a robar comida uno del otro.

Marco se enfadaba si los sorprendía haciéndolo pero eso sólo significaba que debían ser más sigilosos.

Entonces Thatch había llegado.

Había sonreído y preguntado cómo estaban antes de comenzar a hablar con Ace sobre algo que no podían decirle a Luffy porque, Ace decía, Luffy le diría a todo el mundo.

Lo cual no era cierto.

Entonces el hombre tiburón había llegado y comenzado a platicar con Sabo.

Al menos Thatch era lo suficientemente amable para saludarlo antes de que Ace y él comenzaran a cuchichear. El hombre tiburón sólo se dirigió a Sabo y, antes de darse cuenta, Luffy se encontraba sentado en el cuarto por su cuenta y con órdenes de no dejar el camarote a menos que tuviera que.

Estúpido Ace.

Estúpido Sabo.

No tenía porque escucharlos. No estaban a cargo de él.

Con resolución, Luffy se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla por completo antes de salir.

Ja. Eso les enseñaría.

Se sentó frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y aguardó a que sus hermanos regresaran, esperando que no estuvieran muy molestos por haber dejado la habitación.

Observó mientras varios piratas pasaban por ahí y le sonreían. Algunos movían la cabeza, otros lo saludaban sacudiendo la mano. Él regresó los saludos pero permaneció gran parte del día con los ojos pegados en el océano.

-Luffy, ¿qué estás haciendo afuera? – Ace inquirió mientras él y Thatch se le unían. Su hermano lo observaba con un ligero reproche.

-Me aburrí. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, bueno. La próxima vez quédate dentro. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

¿Ace no estaba molesto?

Luffy saltó y siguió a su hermano y al alto pirata, ambos susurrando rápidamente. Se preguntaba de qué tanto hablaban pero fue rápidamente distraído por la gran variedad de carne que había elegido para comer.

Después de todo no era para tanto si Ace y Sabo pasaban algo de tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. A Luffy casi no le importaba pasar algún tiempo por su cuenta.

Casi…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Isla a la vista!

La primera aventura

Luffy se sentó en la barandilla del barco meciendo sus pies de atrás para delante mientras observaba la isla, a lo lejos, crecer al acercarse el barco a ella. Estaba ansioso por salir y tener una aventura. Shanks y su tripulación solían decir que siempre habría algo emocionante en cada isla que visitaras. Sólo esperaba que Ace y Sabo quisieran ir con él. Ellos habían estado ocupados últimamente.

Sabo y el hombre-tiburón parecían tener mucho en común. Al menos les encantaba hablar por largos periodos de tiempo.

Era aburrido.

Thatch los visitaba casi diario para invitarlos a hacer algo con él. Luffy se les unía ocasionalmente pero era evidente que el hombre disfrutaba pasar más tiempo con Ace que con él y Luffy no quería impedir que se divirtieran. Así que cuando Luffy decía que no quería jugar, el pirata arrastraba a su hermano con él para gastarle alguna broma a alguien, dejando solo a Luffy con específicas instrucciones de permanecer en el camarote.

Odiaba estar solo.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos tristes.

Estaba contento de que Ace y Sabo tuvieran amigos. Sólo deseaba que le pidieran, a veces, jugar con ellos sin los adultos. Las únicas ocasiones que había visto a sus hermanos esa semana eran las horas de comida y al irse a la cama. Sus hermanos ni siquiera pasaban más tiempo con él pescando. Comían casi siempre en la Galera, lo que era divertido pues allí había montones de comida deliciosa y gente interesante que normalmente estaba muy ocupada durante el día para hablar con Luffy.

Pasó una hora más observando el horizonte y la isla acercarse más y más hasta que el barco atracó. Saltó de la barandilla y corrió al frente del barco en donde, por fin, halló a Ace y Thatch hablando.

—¡Ace! — Llamó — ¿Podemos ir a explorar la isla? Será una aventura divertida. — Sonrió a su hermano mayor.

—¿No te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto? — Reclamó Ace antes de suspirar — estábamos buscándote. Thatch y Namur van a ir con nosotros. Sólo hay que esperar por él y Sabo.

Luffy sintió su corazón hundirse en su estomago al saber que los piratas iban a ir con ellos. De verdad había esperado poder pasar tiempo con sus hermanos solamente.

—¡Oh! Ok.

—¡Ace! ¡Oh bien! Lo encontraste. — Sabo llamó antes de dirigirse a ellos, sonriendo a Luffy. — ¿Listo para irnos?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza mientras Ace lanzaba un puño al aire y gritaba:

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos entonces!

Sonrió. Era agradable ver a Ace tan animado.

—¿Estás bien Luffy? — Sabo cuestionó pareciendo preocupado.

Luffy observó a su hermano parpadeando:

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¡Bien, entonces andando! — Dijo Ace tomando a Sabo y Luffy por los brazos y guiándolos fuera del barco con Thatch y el hombre-tiburón caminando detrás de ellos.

—¡Oi, Thatch, esperen!

Luffy miró detrás para ver a Cabeza de Piña corriendo hacía ellos. — ¿Les importa si me les uno? — preguntó a los adultos.

—Entre más mejor. —Thatch respondió — ¿verdad?

—Creo que puede venir — Sabo comentó desinteresado.

—Mientras no sea un aguafiestas — añadió Ace.

Cabeza de Piña pareció ofendido ante ello.

—¡Yo no soy un aguafiestas!

—Sí, lo eres. — dieron Ace y Sabo al unísono.

Luffy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? — Cabeza de Piña le preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Yup! — el niño gorgojó excitado porque estaba con sus hermanos, aún si los adultos también habían venido, iba a ser divertido.

Cabeza de Piña suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que tendré que hacerles cambiar de parecer, ¿no?

—Como si pudieras — dijo Ace cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo te interesa el trabajo, por lo tanto no sabes cómo divertirte. — Sabo razonó.

—Sólo porque soy responsable no significa que no sé como divertirme. — replicó el aludido mientras los cinco comenzaron a caminar dejando a Luffy detrás.

Frunció el ceño antes de correr para alcanzarlos.

Genial. De nuevo se olvidaban de él.

—¡Chicos! No se alejen. — Thatch gritó a los dos mayores una hora después de que desembarcaran. Los dos muchachos estaban un poco delante del resto del grupo y miraban, curiosos, a su alrededor.

—¡Estaremos bien! Este lugar se parece mucho a nuestro hogar, ¿verdad, Sabo? —Ace preguntó en voz alta de tal forma que los piratas pudieran escuchar. La isla tenía un gran bosque en ella que estaba llena de bichos y animales.

Luffy esperaba que no hubiera lobos también. O monos. Estaba cansado de los monos. Eran realmente difíciles de derrotar y los lobos, de rebasar. No se molestó en comentarlo con nadie y no era como si les interesara de todos modos. Los adultos sólo querían hablar con Ace y Sabo mientras sus hermanos estaban más interesados en explorar que pasar tiempo con él.

Luffy miró hacía los árboles y vio algo brillante. Tal vez era oro. Se volvió para avisar a los otros pero ellos ya estaban muy por delante de él para llamarlos y que lo escucharan.

Oh, bueno.

Volvió su atención a los árboles antes de sonreírse. Iba tener una aventura por sí mismo y ver qué era la cosa brillante. Tal vez realmente fuera oro.

Corrió a ver la cosa brillante y, desafortunadamente, no era oro. Era un silbato dorado. Aún así pensó que era genial y lo recogió para meterlo en su bolsillo antes de mirar a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba. Era el bosque y nada más pero podía escuchar un río en alguna parte más adelante. Se sonrió de nuevo antes de seguir el sonido del agua correr. Siempre había algo interesante junto a un río.

Xxxxxxx

Sabo se estaba divirtiendo. Habían sido casi dos meses desde que habían sido forzados a abandonar su hogar y ahora estaba disfrutando de correr por allí, en el bosque, con sus hermanos y sus amigos piratas.

Se sonrió. No recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz. Tenía a sus hermanos salvos y salvos, y nuevos amigos. Namur era realmente divertido, tenía un montón de cosas interesantes de las cuales hablar e incluso estaba enseñándole el karate de los hombres-pez –había dicho que intentaría adaptarlo un poco para que Sabo pudiera aprender-. Thatch, por su parte, era hilarante y estaba mostrándoles, a él y Ace, como gastar la broma perfecta.

Marco estaba bien.

Sabo se detuvo con un extraño sentimiento de que algo faltaba. Miró a su alrededor sin ser capaz de encontrar la razón. Observo a Ace quién portaba una expresión confundida en el rostro.

—Algo está mal.

—Sí…— Ace resolvió de inmediato.

—Algo falta — Sabo añadió viendo detrás de ellos, a Marco, Thatch y Namur, todos mirándose entre sí. Un momento…Ahí había sólo tres piratas. Entonces ¿dónde estaba…? Fue entonces cuando el horror lo invadió. ¿¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!?

—¿Qué falta? — Marco cuestionó.

—¡LUFFY! — Ace bramó antes de que pudiera contestar.

—¡LUFFY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? — Sabo gritó sintiendo el pánico crecer en su interior. Estaban en una isla desconocida en el Grand Line y Luffy estaba perdido. Sin pensar corrió por donde habían ido. Ace justo detrás de él.

—¡Hey, esperen! — Thatch y los otros llamaron tras de ellos.

—¡LUFFY! — A Sabo, realmente, no le importaban los piratas en ese momento, sólo tenía una cosa en la mente.

—¡AHHHHHHH!

El rubio sintió su corazón detenerse.

No, no, no, no, no. Cambió de dirección hacía dónde, estaba seguro, venía el grito. La última vez que había escuchado un chillido como ese, Luffy había sido atacado por un lobo del que no había logrado escapar.

Casi había muerto.

Atravesaron los árboles a tiempo para ver como un enorme caimán, más grande que los que habían visto antes, se tragaba entero al pequeño.

—¡Luffy! — Ace chilló.

—¡¿Se lo acaba de comer?! — escucharon la voz horrorizada de Thatch, preguntar.

—Oh, Padre no va a estar feliz con esto. — Dijo Marco.

—No de nuevo. — Sabo suspiro antes de fulminar a la criatura con la mirada.

—¿Esto ha pasado antes? — Namur cuestionó en shock.

Los chicos ignoraron a los adultos y en lugar enfocaron su atención en el caimán que se atrevió a comerse a su hermano pequeño. No tenían sus pipas consigo pero deberían poder lograrlo. Eran más fuertes que la última vez que Luffy había sido tragado por algo.

—¡Estúpida sabandija, devuélveme a mi hermano! — bramó Ace antes de correr con el puño preparado.

Sabo se le unió saltando en el aire y cayendo en la cabeza del animal con una patada. Sintió al lagarto comenzar a rodar y saltó para aterrizar junto a Ace.

—¡Oigan, esperen! — Thatch dijo agarrándolos por el brazo. — No vayan contra algo que no pueden manejar.

Ace se deshizo del agarre bruscamente.

—Podemos con esto. Esa cosa acaba de devorar a nuestro hermano y _nosotros vamos_ a recuperarlo.

—Luffy fue tragado entero así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es sacarlo antes de que sea digerido y estará bien. —Sabo añadió.

Ninguno notó como Marco daba un paso frente a los dos piratas con un brazo frente a ellos diciéndoles que esperaran.

Ellos dirigieron su siguiente ataque, apuntando una patada a la cabeza que fue suficiente para dejar a la criatura inconsciente.

—Pensé que sería más difícil. — comentó Ace pateando la cabeza de nuevo para asegurarse.

—U…ustedes acaban de vencer a un caimán sin armas. — Thatch tartamudeó impresionado.

—Necesitamos averiguar cómo sacarlo. — dijo Sabo girándose a su hermano e ignorando al hombre.

—Y no tenemos ningún cuchillo con el cual sacarlo esta vez.

—Aquí, yo lo sacaré. — Marco dijo sacando una navaja.

—¡NO! — Ace se puso entre el caimán y el pirata con los brazos abiertos. Había la posibilidad de que Marco pudiera cortar a Luffy. —Nosotros lo haremos.

Ace le arrebato la navaja al pirata y frunció el ceño. —Asegúrate de que no se mueva. — Sabo asintió con la cabeza ante la instrucción de su hermano.

—De acuerdo.

Cinco minutos después Luffy se hacía camino fuera del animal, húmedo y goteando jugos gástricos y sangre.

—¿Estás bien, Lu? — Preguntó Sabo. El rubio quería abrazar a su hermano pero estaba demasiado asqueado al momento. Por alguna razón esta vez parecía peor que la última. Se preguntaba el por qué.

—¡E…estaba tan asustado! — chilló el pequeño con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas incrementando el deseo de Sabo de estrujarlo entre sus brazos. —N…n…no sabía si ust…ustedes iban a s…s…sacarme esta vez!

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo solo! — Ace reclamó. — Es peligroso que andes por ahí por ti mismo.

—¡L…lo siento! ¡A...Ace y S…Sa…Sabo estaban ocupados y…Y…Y…Yo sólo quería ver qué era la cosa brillante!

—¿Querías ver qué era la cosa brillante? — Sabo preguntó.

Luffy no respondió a excepción del lamento que dejó escapar.

—¡Deja de llorar ya! — ordenó Ace jalándose los cabellos y el rubio estaba seguro que su hermano tenía que detenerse a sí mismo, físicamente, de golpear a Luffy.

Su hermano pequeño sorbió sus narices un par de veces antes de cerrar sus labios fuertemente. Era obvio que quería seguir llorando.

—Cálmate. — Le dijo Sabo. — Estás bien.

—¿Está bien? — Sabo se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. De alguna manera se habían olvidado de que los piratas estaban con ellos. Se volvió a ver a sus nuevos amigos observar preocupados a Luffy.

Esto era parte su culpa. Si no hubieran estado distrayéndoles y haciendo ruido entonces Sabo habría notado que Luffy faltaba mucho antes. Él y Ace lo habrían encontrado y Luffy jamás habría sido devorado.

—Está bien. — dijo cortante.

—¿Estás seguro? Sigue llorando. — Marco pregunto mirando al niño.

—Dijo que estaba bien. — Le espetó Ace. — ¡Ahora váyanse!

—P…pero Ace, nosotros sólo queremos ayudar. — Thatch dijo levantando las manos como si se protegiera de la ira del muchacho.

—No necesitamos su ayuda. —Le cortó el moreno — podemos cuidar de _nuestro_ hermano por nuestra cuenta. Además esto no habría pasado si no fuera por ustedes. ¡Largo!

Los tres piratas parecían conmocionados.

—Namur, Thatch, los han escuchado. Vamos. — Marco tomó a los otros dos y los arrastro lejos.

Sabo les observó marcharse sintiéndose algo culpable. Parecía que de verdad querían ayudar pero no podían arriesgarse. Podían ser agradables pero eso no significaba que pudieran confiar en ellos.

Independientemente de cuan asqueroso estaba Luffy. Sabo tomó una de sus manos y siguió la corriente.

—Vamos, hay que encontrar un lugar del río poco profunda para limpiarte.

Sólo les tomó quince minutos para encontrar una zona del río que fuera lo suficientemente profunda para que Luffy pudiera lavarse pero no tanto para que se ahogara. Sabo se sentó en el río con Luffy asegurándose de que quedara limpio. Era relajante para el pequeño y satisfacía la necesidad del mayor de abrazar a su hermano. Ace estaba parado en la orilla vigilando de que no hubieran amenazas potenciales y que los piratas no aparecieran por ahí para notar el efecto que el agua tenía sobre Luffy. Lo menos que querían era que alguien comenzara a tener sospechas de que el niño había comido una fruta del diablo.

La ropa húmeda de Luffy estaba secándose cerca del fuego que habían creado.

—Luffy, ¿a qué te referías con que Ace y yo estábamos ocupados— Sabo preguntó pasando los dedos entre las hebras de cabello de su hermano deshaciéndose de la baba del caimán que todavía no había sido lavada por el agua.

—Tú y Ace están siempre con sus nuevos amigos. — se encogió de hombros, cansado. — Ustedes querían explorar con ellos y está bien. Yo sólo quería tener una aventura.

Sabo reflexionó sobre la última semana. Él había estado con Namur un montón de tiempo y si lo pensaba mejor, Ace se la pasaba con Thatch. Lo que significaba que habían dejado a su simple, ingenuo, inocente y confiado hermano menor solo en un barco pirata lleno con enemigos potenciales.

¿En qué habían estado pensando?

Sabo miró a la orilla para ver a Ace sentado con sus puños apretados y supo que él tenía pensamientos similares.

Habían dejado a Luffy, quién les había dicho que estar solo era peor que ser torturado, por su cuenta porque estaban emocionados de estar a bordo de un barco pirata y eran amigos de algunos de la tripulación.

No había excusa.

—Lo siento, Luffy. No era mi intención dejarte solo. — dijo Sabo con tristeza. De verdad lo sentía.

—Ni mía. — Ambos miraron para ver a Ace junto a ellos. Se había quitado los zapatos en algún momento y estaba parado en el agua. El chico se agacho y jaló a un limpio Luffy para ayudarlo a ir a la orilla.

Fueron forzados a vestirlo con las ropas húmedas, pero parecía no haber problema pues el clima era cálido y se secarían rápido, mucho mejor que tenerlo expuesto a la intemperie. Luffy, por supuesto, se quejó de que no le gustaba usarlas húmedas y frías.

—Supéralo. — dijo Ace agachándose frente a él para cargarlo en silenciosa disculpa por hacerlo usar algo que no le gustaba. El pequeño tomó la oportunidad, contento, y se subió a la espalda de su hermano mayor. Ace se aseguro de que no pudiera caerse y, los tres, hicieron el camino río arriba por donde habían venido, ya que debía ser la forma más fácil de encontrar el barco. — No tendrás que preocuparte por estar solo nunca más. — el moreno dijo a Luffy. — No voy a pasar más tiempo con Thatch.

—Ni yo con Namur.

—¿Qué? Pensé que eran sus amigos — Luffy parecía afligido.

—Lo son…eran. Pero tú eres más importante que ellos — Sabo puntualizó.

—¡No! Me agrada que tengan amigos. Ace sonríe cuando está con Thatch y Sabo se divierte cuando habla con el tipo-tiburón. A…a mí no me importa estar solo si Ace y Sabo son felices. — dijo con una sonrisa triste capaz de romper corazones. Sabo sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Luffy no podía mentir ni para salvar su vida pero era obvio que le angustiaba la idea de estar solo.

—Ya veremos qué pasa. — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que, esperaba, animara a su hermano un poco. Sin embargo sabía que, por su parte, no dejaría el lado de Luffy en un buen tiempo.

Fueron sorprendidos cuando llegaron al caimán para encontrar que los tres piratas estaban cociendo la carne de su presa.

—Hey, — Thatch los saludó girando la carne en el fuego. — Pensamos que podrían estar hambrientos así que decidimos cocinar a este chico por ustedes.

Sabo les observó. ¿No les habían gritado para que se fueran y los dejaran solos? ¿Por qué estaban allí?

—¿No les dije que nos dejaran solos? — Ace reclamó con frialdad.

El pirata parecía herido.

—Ace, no. — Luffy susurró. —Él es divertido, no estés enfadado. No fue su culpa de que yo fuera comido. Fue mía.

Sabo suspiro. Por mucho que quisiera seguir culpando a los piratas por lo que pasó, no podía. Era responsabilidad de Ace y suya por no poner atención y apartar su mirada de Luffy.

—Lo que Ace quería decir es: Gracias por su consideración. Estamos hambrientos y nos encantaría comer algo. ¿Verdad, Ace?

—Lo que sea.

Puso a Luffy en el suelo antes de caminar al fuego y sentarse, asegurarse de que no estaba junto a Thatch. Luffy tomó asiento junto a Ace y Sabo tomó el lado contrario de su hermano pequeño sin mirar a los piratas. Fueron unos incómodos quince minutos antes de que Marco le diera, a cada uno, un pedazo de carne.

—Gracias, Cabeza de Piña.

Thatch y Namur rieron disimuladamente.

—Mi nombre es marco.

—¡Oh, ok!

XXXX

**¡Señores! Lamento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada pero la vida es una tirana. Je, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y voy a actualizar en el momento en que termine el siguiente, si es antes del domingo que así sea, lo que no significa que ese día no habrá la respectiva actualización. **

**¿Me expliqué? Espero que sí. **

**¡Nos vemos y muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**Respuestas: **

vale : Qué alegría que te guste la historia. Continuaré con ella y puedes estar segura de que la tripulación sabrán de ellos.

Fujisaki Vargas : No te preocupes, no dejaré de actualizar.

eli-chan : ¡Hola! ¿A qué es genial? A mí me encantó desde la primera vez que la leí y no he dejado de hacerlo. Espero que la autora original siga haciendo cosas con este universo, hay muy pocas cosas de ASL en el mundo ¡Necesitamos más! Y sí, debe ser difícil para Luffy, sobre todo si lo que más odia es estar solo. En eso me siento un poco identificada con él, es horrible sentirte sola incluso cuando hay gente a tu alrededor, como si no les importaras jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Aquí está la nueva actualización.

luki-chan: Son un amor mis pequeños. :D jeje y sí, la escena de la comida fue muy graciosa pero sólo espera. Este fic tiene mucho para dar. Muchas gracias por leer, seguiré actualizando.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y les recuerdo que el mundo de One Piece no me pertenece. Así mismo la historia que leen es una traducción del fic Somewhere to Belong de Yum Pizza, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. **

5. Enfermo

Ace observó las flamas del fuego en el cual cocinaba su cena, la de Sabo y Luffy. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente con el caimán y en ese tiempo, de alguna forma, Luffy había enfermado.

Todo comenzó con una fiebre leve, garganta dolorida, goteo de nariz y un poco de tos. Nada que no pudieran manejar. El único problema era que la fiebre no parecía disminuir, al contrario; en dos días el niño estaba peor, al punto de tener alucinaciones y asustar a sus hermanos. Por supuesto que los tres habían enfermado antes y Luffy lo había estado cinco meses atrás pero nada como esto.

Sabo, usualmente, sabía qué hacer cuando alguno de ellos resultaba herido y había sido capaz de hacer sentir mejor a Luffy la última vez. Sin embargo nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar ahora. El pequeño no comía y cuando lo hacía era incapaz de mantenerlo en el estómago. Sabo decía que se debía a la fiebre y que debían tratar de hacerlo beber agua, litros y litros de agua. El único problema era que su estómago no parecía soportar ni eso.

Ace giró el pequeño pez que había atrapado para su hermanito, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente ligero para que el niño pudiera comerlo sin devolverlo aunque, considerando que había empeorado conforme la tarde avanzaba, lo dudaba mucho. Se mordió el labio tratando de no pensar en el peor de los casos. No había manera en que Sabo fuera a dejar que algo le pasara a Luffy.

Ninguno de ellos lo permitiría.

Si podían evitarlo.

Examinó el pescado una vez más hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba bien cocido y vertió agua sobre el fuego. No quería que Marco le gritara por no haber apagado las llamas como era debido. De hecho estaba feliz de poder decir que Cabeza de Piña no había aparecido durante todo el día y que cada pirata con el que se cruzó podía adivinar que no estaba de humor para hablar o ser molestado.

Incluso Thatch.

El pirata había intentado, en varias ocasiones, pasar tiempo con ellos pero Ace se negaba a hacerlo. Había sido amable porque no tenía razón para ser grosero pero no pensaba volver a descuidar a su hermano menor por nadie en ese barco. De todas formas se marcharían en unos meses, Luffy era su hermano menor y, por lo tanto, su responsabilidad.

No tenía ningún deber con nadie de la tripulación.

Empujó la puerta para abrir el camarote en el que dormían. A penas había descubierto que éste perteneció al difunto Comandante de la Segunda división y la única razón por la que había estado disponible para ellos era por su reciente deceso. Se preguntaba a dónde irían una vez que el nuevo Comandante fuera elegido pero se deshizo del pensamiento. En realidad no importaba. Se las arreglarían con cualquier cosa que obtuvieran.

Pateó la puerta para cerrarla e hizo una mueca cuando se cerró fuertemente y el estruendo hizo gemir a Luffy.

―Lo siento, Lu. ― Se disculpó con voz queda. ― ¿Crees que puedas cenar algo pequeño?

―¿Tengo qué? ― Ace se estremeció ante la voz rasposa y cansada que carecía del entusiasmo que Luffy siempre mostraba.

-¿Puedes tratar? ― Rogó Sabo ― No has comido bien desde ayer en la tarde.

―Pero mi pancita duele...

―Está bien, al menos toma más agua.

Luffy asintió y Ace se apresuró a la cama dejando el pescado en el escritorio, se sentó detrás del niño para ayudarlo mientras Sabo guiaba la taza hacía su boca con gentileza. Después de unos cuantos tragos, Luffy apartó la cabeza.

―Ya. ― gimió.

―Vale, creo. ―Sabo dijo colocando la taza a un lado mordiéndose el labio. ― Ahora duerme.

―¿Ace y Sabo se quedarán?

―Claro que estaremos aquí, ― Ace respondió ― ¿en dónde más?

Luffy sonrió y rápidamente cayó dormido. Al menos eran capaces de hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

―Voy a intentar traer algo de agua fría para refrescar su frente ― Sabo anunció recogiendo el pequeño cuenco de madera que habían encontrado en la cubierta y robado para tratar la fiebre de Luffy.

―Sabo, no está mejorando.

―Lo sé. Pero no sé qué hacer, no soy médico.

―Lo sé, ― Ace se mordió el labio ― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Podríamos hablar con una de las enfermeras a bordo. ― sugirió el rubio ―O tal vez Thatch. Marco siempre parece saber qué hacer y no haría nada en contra del Capitán Barba Blanca así que creo que podemos confiar en él porque el vejete dijo que Barba Blanca era un hombre de palabra. Namur podría tener algunas ideas.

―Entonces sabrían que Luffy estaba vulnerable. ― Miró a su hermano. El chico parecía abatido y cansado. También acalorado. Ace esperaba que Sabo no estuviera enfermando de igual forma. No sabía si sería capaz de manejar a dos hermanos enfermos al mismo tiempo.

―¿Sería tan malo? ― cuestionó en voz queda. ― Tuvieron la oportunidad de atacar a Luffy durante la semana que lo dejamos solo y no lo hicieron. ¿No crees que el vejestorio pudo haber exagerado con ellos?

Hablar acerca de lo pasado tres semanas atrás despertaba la culpa en Ace. Las recriminaciones por haber ignorado a sus hermanos ahora eran por hacerlo con Thatch. Ya que se había divertido tanto con el pirata, que siempre parecía tener ideas de cosas interesantes para hacer, e Incluso había invitado a Luffy a unírseles. Sólo que Luffy era, aún, muy joven para codearse con el hombre y Ace le había dado puntos por tratar. Aún así Ace tenía claro que, a la hora de escoger, Luffy vendría primero y elegiría a su hermano menor cada vez.

Aunque Sabo tenía razón en algo: Luffy había estado por su cuenta y perfectamente bien durante ese tiempo, lo que significaba podían confiar en que los piratas no los atacarían.

―Tal vez, si él no mejora para mañana preguntaremos a alguien qué hacer. ― Ace propuso pensativo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Me gusta esa idea. ― Sabo sonrió antes de dejar el cuarto para buscar agua fresca.

Después, mucho después, por la noche Ace decidió tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de relevar a Sabo y cuidar a Luffy. Estaba a punto de recostarse cuando el niño comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Sabo sostenía a Luffy en la cama para que no se golpeara la cabeza con la cabecera.

―¿¡Qué pasa!? ― cuestionó con el corazón martillando en su pecho. Eso jamás había pasado antes.

―Está convulsionándose, creo.

―¡¿Crees?!

―¡Te dije que no era doctor!

―¿Qué hacemos?

El rubio se jalaba los cabellos en desesperación, lágrimas en sus ojos.

―¡No sé! ¡Ve a conseguir ayuda! Yo me quedaré para ver que no se haga daño.

Ace no necesito que le dijeran más. Emprendió la carrera hacía la primera persona en la que pudo pensar.

XXXXX

Thatch suspiró al recostarse en la cama preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Luffy fue tragado por el caimán y Ace y Sabo se negaban a hablar con él. Claro, eran amables y respondían si se les hablaba pero, últimamente, los chicos eran más reservados.

Y según Namur, Sabo tampoco hablaba con él lo que, por alguna sádica razón, le hacía sentir mejor; saber que no era el único con el que habían dejado de comunicarse.

Luffy, por su parte, era tan amigable como siempre; saltando sobre Thatch, Ace y Sabo –o ambos-, siguiéndolos a todas partes y conversando con facilidad. No parecía estar traumado por el accidente ni nada por el estilo. Pero después el pequeño no había sido visto durante una semana y era raro captar a alguno de los tres últimamente. Se preguntaba el por qué.

Izo y Haruta insistían en que no debía preocuparse por ello y estar agradecido de que lo mocosos no estuvieran molestándolo. Pero a Thatch le gustaba que lo hicieran. Eran divertidos, en especial Ace. El chico que era capaz de llevar una broma al siguiente nivel y, él y Thatch, se estaban convirtiendo en una fuerza temible en el Moby Dick. Sonrió recordando la última pasada que le jugaron a alguien: habían logrado teñir de azul el cabello de la sexta división entera.

Extrañaba causar alboroto con Ace.

Extrañaba a Sabo y su capacidad de pulir los pequeños detalles que ninguno de los dos lograba discernir. Echaba de menos la forma en que Luffy sonreía con esa sonrisa que parecía no caber en su cara. Los extrañaba. Lo que era patético pues eran sólo niños después de todo, no habían pasado tanto tiempo a bordo y todavía estaban en el barco. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se marcharan?

Suspiró y se forzó a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Iría a su camarote por la mañana y averiguaría lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez Namur querría ir con él. Después de todo él y Sabo se llevaban bien antes de que los muchachos dejaran de hablarles.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un insistente golpeteo en su puerta. Se sentó con el corazón acelerado. No había estado esperando eso. Respiró profundo para calmarse pensando que era ridícula su reacción a bordo del barco y lo achacó a que hubiera estado en ese punto entre el sueño y la consciencia.

El golpeteó se intensificó.

Salió de la cama y tambaleó a través del cuarto para abrir la puerta. No vio nada así que miró hacia abajo y allí estaba un desesperado Ace mirándolo con los ojos llenos miedo.

―¿Qué pasa?

Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus cuencas antes de que Thatch pudiera hacer nada y todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido estrangulado: ―Ayuda.

Se arrodilló para estar a la altura del muchacho de diez años:

―Hey, tranquilo. ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

Ace no respondió. Se colgó de su brazo y lo arrastró por la cubierta hasta el camarote que compartía con sus hermanos. Thatch se dejó hacer preguntándose qué era tan malo que había logrado, no sólo, que Ace pidiera ayuda, sino que llorara también.

La puerta se abrió con tal brusquedad que rebotó contra el muro mientras el muchacho entraba corriendo con Thatch pisándole los talones.

Sabo les observó desde donde estaba hincado, en la cama, con la misma mirada frenética que su hermano.

―¿Qué sucede? ― el pirata cuestionó con urgencia. Esos chicos eran huesos duros de roer que no se alterarían por cualquier cosa. Si estaban tan asustados, algo serio debía estar pasando.

Sabo se movió y el pirata tuvo una vista clara de la cama. Sintió sus ojos agrandarse. Eso estaba mal.

Luffy estaba acostado en la cama con la cara enrojecida, su respiración superficial e irregular. No necesitaba ser doctor para saber que el niño estaba enfermo.

―N…no sabemos qué hacer. ―Dijo Sabo, temblando. ― Jamás ha estado tan enfermo. E-e intentamos hacer que mejorara pero su fiebre es muy alta y no sabemos qué hacer.

Thatch asintió, pensativo, con la cabeza antes de poner una mano sobre la frente del pequeño y torcer el gesto ante el calor que irradiaba. No sabía mucho de medicina pero sí lo suficiente para entender que el niño estaba demasiado caliente.

―Necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería.

―¡No! Luffy odia a los doctores. ― Ace y Sabo dijeron al unísono.

Thatch casi sonrió. Ellos todavía pensaban como niños en ocasiones. Quisieron evitarle el miedo de ir a la enfermería pero no pudieron hacer nada allí y cuando supieron que no serían capaces de lograrlo pensaron que pedir ayuda a un adulto arreglaría todo. Desafortunadamente no era verdad y la situación estaba más allá de su control.

―Su fiebre es muy alta y si no se la bajamos pronto puede tener daño cerebral o, incluso, morir.

La mirada frenética en sus ojos se tornó en una de puro terror ante la idea.

―Si me dejan llevarlo con el doctor del barco puede que no sea muy tarde.

Se miraron antes de asentir con la cabeza.

―Nos quedaremos con él. ― Sabo exigió.

―Bueno eso depende del doctor ―Thatch dijo sin deseos de darles esperanzas falsas y que creyeran que podrían quedarse con Luffy. Lyra, la doctora a bordo, no era aficionada a gente innecesaria en _su_ enfermería.

Fue entonces que notó que ambos muchachos lucían un poco rojos, también. Posó su mano en la frente de Sabo, que estaba más cerca y frunció el ceño al notar que el chico estaba un tanto cálido.

―Creo que ustedes podrían estar enfermos también.

―Estamos bien ― protestó Ace ― Luffy es el que está enfermo.

Y no había duda de eso pero tenía el presentimiento de que también lo estaban los otros dos. En lugar de discutir, cargó al pequeño niño, con todo y mantas, y lo envolvió con cuidado para que no estuviera expuesto al frío de la noche, no estaba seguro que eso ayudara pero no estaba de más.

―Vamos.

Se dirigió bajo cubierta y a lo largo de un pasillo para, pronto, quedar frente el lugar que menos le gustaba de todo el barco. Era ese cuarto al que sus hermanos y hermanas iban cuando estaban heridos o enfermos. Odiaba que ese sitio existiera pero, en momentos como ese, estaba contento de que así fuera.

Pateó la puerta para abrirla y vio a varias enfermeras caminando alrededor atendiendo a sus pacientes. Afortunadamente no parecía haber muchos de sus hermanos allí.

―Comandante Thatch, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ― Una de las enfermeras preguntó al notar su presencia.

―Luffy está enfermo. ― Dijo y fue todo lo que necesitó para que el niño fuera retirado de sus brazos y puesto en una camilla.

Una mujer rubia con el cabello sujeto en un moño alto y desordenado fue llamada y para chequear al niño.

―¡Thatch! ― El aludido se apresuró hacia la cama con Ace y Sabo tras él.

―Lyra. ― saludó.

―¿Hace cuanto tiene fiebre? ― cuestionó.

El pirata miró a Ace, quién se giró a Sabo.

―Una semana. ― contestó el rubio.

―¿Y por qué es esta la primera vez que lo veo? ― La mujer los fulminó con la mirada. Si había dos cosas que no se hacía en el barco, esas eran molestar a los pacientes de Lyra e ignorar una enfermedad.

―P-pensamos que podíamos con ello. No sabíamos que estaba tan mal.

Su mirada se suavizó al ver a los niños acongojados. De repente sus manos volaron, de forma similar a la que lo había hecho Thatch, para revisar la temperatura de ambos.

―Necesitamos dos camillas más. Serán perdonados por no traerlo antes esta vez sólo porque también están enfermos y es obvio que eso nubló su juicio. Iris ― llamó a una enfermera.

―¿Sí, doctora?

―Necesito que prepares un baño, poco profundo, con agua tibia.

Thatch observó con curiosidad, entre las camas de Ace y Sabo, mientras la tina era llenada, Luffy desnudado y puesto dentro del agua.

―Iris, ¿puedes decirme por qué el agua no está helada? ― Lyra preguntó a la enfermera.

―Si el agua está muy fría, la temperatura bajará demasiado rápido y el cuerpo entrará en shock.

―Muy bien. ― Se volvió hacia otra enfermera. ― Necesito un supresor para la fiebre.

―Enseguida.

Lyra se giró para mirar a los niños:

―¿Ha habido otros síntomas?

―Tos, goteo nasal y dolor de garganta ― Ace informó de inmediato.

―Y tuvo una convulsión hace unos minutos. ― Sabo añadió, su voz temblorosa. ― Al menos creo que eso era.

Al escucharlo, los ojos del pirata se abrieron como platos por la impresión y su corazón incrementó su ritmo. ¿Luffy se había convulsionado? Esa era la razón por la que habían estado tan agitados y asustados. Él habría perdido la calma de haber estado en sus zapatos.

―Al menos buscaron ayuda después de eso. ― se dijo a sí misma.

―Aquí está la medicina que pidió, doctora. ― Dijo la enfermera de antes.

―Inyéctalo y monitorea su temperatura. Si la fiebre no baja en media hora, ven a buscarme.

―Como diga.

―Por el momento vístelo y mételo a la cama.

Se giró hacia sus otros dos pacientes y frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué está haciendo todavía aquí, Comandante? Ya pasó la hora de visitas y usted conoce las reglas. Puede volver mañana para verlos.

XXXXX

Thatch se dejó caer en la silla durante el desayuno. No había sido capaz de pegar el ojo durante toda la noche. Calmarse, después del viaje a la enfermería, le tomó horas ya que continuaba viendo las caras suplicantes de Ace y Sabo, una y otra vez, en su cabeza, junto con el rostro rojo de Luffy.

Sólo pensar que el pequeño se había convulsionado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió tan sólo con imaginar al alegre y extrovertido niño pasar por algo así. Lo que había visto había sido suficiente.

―Vaya, ¿No luces resplandeciente esta mañana? ― Marco saludó sentándose a su lado.

―Cállate. No dormí anoche.

―Oh, ¿y eso por qué?…espera, no quiero saber ― dijo el primer Comandante con repulsión.

―No seas mal pensado. Luffy está enfermo.

Marco le miró confundido.

―A penas vi a los otros dos mocosos hace unos días. No dijeron que el niño estuviera enfermo.

―Bueno, al parecer ha tenido fiebre por una semana y empeoró anoche. Ace estaba golpeando a mi puerta en medio de la noche; parece que Luffy tuvo una convulsión y espanto tanto a Sabo y Ace que vinieron por ayuda.

―¡Hey, señores! ¿Qué cuentan? ― Haruta saludo rebosante de alegría al sentarse frente a Thatch.

―Luffy está enfermo. ― Marco respondió, distraído. ― ¿Se convulsionó? ― El rubio parecía perturbado con la idea. Probablemente porque los niños eran, técnicamente, su responsabilidad y ni siquiera se había enterado de la enfermedad de Luffy.

― Eso fue lo que le dijeron a Lyra. ― Thatch se encogió de hombros.

―Eso no puede ser bueno. ― comentó Haruta preocupada, uniéndose a la conversación.

―No, no lo es. Voy a ir a ver lo qué está pasando tan pronto como las horas de visita comiencen.

―¿Cómo están Ace y Sabo?

―¿Hay algo mal con Ace y Sabo? ― Namur inquirió sentándose con ellos.

―Luffy está enfermo. ― Haruta contestó.

―Y tuvo convulsiones. ― Marco añadió.

―Sabo y Ace están enfermos también. ― Thatch concluyó.

Así, en quince minutos, la tripulación del Moby Dick, por completo, sabía que los tres pasajeros más jóvenes estaban enfermos y a pesar de que ,casi todos, los piratas habían declarado que los niños eran molestos al menos una vez desde que llegaron, estaban preocupados por su bienestar. Sabo, Ace y Luffy eran invitados suyos y era su responsabilidad protegerlos y cuidar de ellos.

Tan pronto como fue posible, Thatch se encontró con Marco en la enfermería siendo testigo de una escena que nunca pensó podría ver.

Alguien se enfrentaba a Lyra.

―¡Él está bien! ―Ace gritó, de pie en su cama con puños apretados.

―¡Él tiene que estar en su propia cama! ― La doctora bramó.

―¡Son nuestras camas, mía y de Sabo, por qué tiene que estar en su cama si dormir con nosotros le hace sentir mejor! ¡Obligarlo sólo hará que gimotee y llore hasta que consiga lo que quiere y eso no ayudará a nadie!

―¡Claro que va a gimotear y quejarse! ¡Todos los niños gimotean y se quejan cuando están enfermos!

―¿Hay algún problema? ― Marco preguntó.

―Ella está tratando de hacer que Luffy se mueva. ― Ace la acusó como si ella hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

Thatch miró hacia la cama de Sabo para ver a Luffy dormido, a pesar de todo el ruido, y a Sabo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lanzaba dagas con los ojos hacia la doctora. Por un momento se preguntó si eso significaba que Luffy se sentía mejor, considerando que se había cambiado de camilla y dudaba mucho que el rubio le hubiera movido.

―Déjalos, Lyra. ― Marco intervino, exasperado. ― No están dañando a nadie y están acostumbrados a compartir de todos modos. ― Sonrió recordando lo que había dicho Sabo ese primer día. ― Probablemente están más cómodos así.

Thatch podía apostar a que Marco estaría evitando a Lyra a toda costa en un futuro cercano si la mirada que ella le dirigía era alguna indicación de lo que le esperaba.

Ace observó a Marco, confundido. Era claro que el muchacho esperaba que se pusieran del lado de la doctora. El desconcierto se convirtió lentamente en una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes decirme qué hacer en _mí_ enfermería? ― Lyra reclamó con un dedo apretado en el pecho del Comandante. ― Puedes ser el Comandante de la Primera División pero aquí tengo más autoridad que el Capitán. Aquí soy Dios. Así que no tengo que hacer nada de lo que digas.

El pirata retrocedió y levantó sus manos en defensa.

―No quise decir eso. Es sólo que están más cómodos juntos y pensé que mejorarían más rápido si estaban a gusto.

La mujer le lanzó dagas con los ojos.

―¡FUERA!

―Está bien, me voy pero deja que el mocoso se quede donde está.

xxxxxx

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. **

Rina aquí está el siguiente. Espero que sea de tu agrado. :D Gracias por comentar.

eli-chan : Estoy segura que a Luffy no le gustó para nada. Hay que llenar el mundo con ASL, es imprescindible. Je aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar.

Fujisaki Vargas: destilan ternura por los poros. Yo también los abrazaría hasta artarlos. Je Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y gracias por comentar.


End file.
